


Oh, English...

by tulipsandsake



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsandsake/pseuds/tulipsandsake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie comes back to the mansion to a tired and irritated Peggy, so she tires to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, English...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first attempt with this pairing. I absolutelly love them and the fluff in this fandom is perfect and adorable, but I'm a terrible person and I needed smut. I hope this is not too bad, because it's my first attempt at smut too.  
> As usual, I'm sotty about any inappropriate use of the English language you'll find, English is not my native language and I don't know any native speaker to ask to.  
> Hope you like this fic!

It was past dinner time when Angie opened the mansion door and lets herself in. It still felt strange for her, an italo-american waitress that struggled with money her whole life, to be living in such a snazzy place. Her ma wouldn't believe it if she saw it.

Inside all lights were off but she noticed the soft glow of fire coming from the sitting room, so she took off her coat and her shoes and padded barefoot in that direction trying to make as little noise as possible.

She stopped just outside the room, leaning on the door frame for a minute, watching. On the ridiculously comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace was Peggy. She couldn't see her well because she had her back turned to the door, but from there Angie noticed she was in her soft, blue shirt, hair let down on her shoulders and with a tumbler of liquor in her hand. She knew what it meant: every time Peggy had a bad day at work she tried to wash it away. Much to Angie's worry it was becoming more and more frequent. She didn't entirely understood her lover's line of work and she wasn't really sure she wanted to, not with Peggy coming home some nights with cuts and bruises, but she knew pretty well what it meant to work surrounded by creepy, pig-headed men. She wished she could do something to help her. A wicked smile crept on her face. There was one thing she could do to help.

“Do you mean to stand there all night, darling? You could at least say hello.”

Angie jumped, her train of thoughts interrupted by the amused voice of Peggy, who didn't even bother to turn. So much for surprising a woman with military training...

“Oh shut up, English. Can't a gal take in a pretty view once in a while?”, Angie replied with a laugh. She stepped into the room and headed towards the radio. She looked at Peggy, who nodded with a smile, before turning it on; soon a soft music started playing, enveloping them in the warmth of the spring night.

Angie reached the side of the sofa but didn't sit.

“Rough day at the Telephone Company?”, she winked pointing the glass Peggy was still holding in her right hand.

“You could say so”, she grunted scrunching her nose and placing her glass on the coffee table in front of them “I don't even know why I bother getting angry anymore.” Her eyes were sad and it made Angie's heart bleed to see her like that, when she knew so very well how passionate Peggy was about her job, whatever it was.

“Poor darlin'”, she smiled at her in a mock English accent while reaching out with a hand to gently stoke Peggy's cheek. It was an affectionate gesture, a simple attempt to comfort her, but when Peggy lifted her head she could see a low fire burning. It was her chance.

Angie decided to act and with a swift motion she set on Peggy's lap, straddling her legs. She was still wearing her work uniform and the ample skirt covered Peggy's knees.

“Is there somethin' I can do to make it better?”, Angie asked with a mischievous grin.

“A kiss wouldn't hurt...”, said Peggy lifting her had to look at her.

“I thought you'd never ask, English.”

Their lips met in the softest kiss, gentle and soothing, full of comfort and warmth. Angie let her hands run up and down Peggy's sides, smoothing the thin fabric of her work shirt while Peggy's hands held her close and played with her curls.

When they parted both women were smiling, the lines of fatigue and anger that were there before vanished from their faces.

“Better?”, Angie asked closing her eyes in bliss when Peggy's fingers started drawing circular patterns on her back.

“Not yet”, the other woman whispered pulling her closer for another kiss.

This one was different, deeper. Their lips parted, tongues meeting in a slow dance that drew a low moan from both of them.

Soon their hands started pulling at clothes. Angie tried and failed to tug Peggy's shirt free from her pencil skirt, shooed away with a playful slap by Peggy, who started to unbutton the top of her uniform. Once she reached the last button she gently nudged the short sleeves down her arms and away, leaving the crumpled top pooling around Angie's waist. But she didn't stop there; with an expertise that never failed to impress the young waitress she unhooked her bra and deftly tossed it away somewhere by the fire, leaving her bare from the waist up.

Peggy stared at her in awe and Angie couldn't help but giggle for the position she was now in.

“What's the matter?”, Peggy looked up at her with a small frown on her face.

“'s nothin' English, it's just that I had all the intentions of seducing _you_ tonight, to keep your mind off your work troubles.”

“Who said this is not helping, darling? Besides, you can seduce me all you want later. After I ravish you.”

Peggy's smile was wicked and bright from the firelight and the residual smudge of both their lipsticks combined and Angie felt all her resolve to argue melt. She tried to get off her lap to lay on the sofa but Peggy's strong hands stopped her.

“Stay here”. Her voice was demanding and it sent shivers down Angie's spine.

Peggy tugged her closer and soon her lips were on her skin, peppering kisses along her collarbone and down between her breasts, only to go back up to nip gently at her neck. They were always careful not to leave visible marks on each other, so she soon left the soft skin to nibble at her earlobe. Angie felt shivers dancing on her skin and was thinking of where to place her own hands when Peggy's lips stopped at her ear.

“You are a vision, Angie”, she whispered in a low tone dripping with promises.

Angie bit back a moan and settled her hands on Peggy's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

“And you're a tease, Peg.”

“Am I?”, Peggy laughed and let a single finger trail down the younger woman's torso to her belly button and up, where it was joined by her lips. This time she kissed the pale skin of her breasts, inching closer and closer until Angie was arching under her mouth and squirming on her lap. When her lips wrapped around her nipple the girl let out a small moan and her hands grabbed hard at Peggy's shoulders. As her ministration continued with lips and teeth, Angie slid closer with her hips; she didn't even notice they were oscillating of their own volition until Peggy's delicious mouth switched to her other breast and the jolt of pleasure running down her spine made her grind against the other woman's hips causing unexpected friction. She bit her lower lip in surprise and heard Peggy laugh behind her closed eyes.

“You do remember we're not at the Griffith anymore, do you?”, her tone was playful “We don't need to be silent here, no one is going to catch us.”

Angie smiled, regretting at the same time the fact that this silly comment had stopped Peggy's mouth from her previous occupation.

“Old habits die hard”, she answered leaning down for a slow, sensual kiss that had them both panting. Yet they didn't stop and after a couple of long minutes of passionate making out Angie felt Peggy's hands creeping under her skirt and along her thin stockings until they reached he garter and stopped. She could barely keep still at the feeling of a thumb running along the hem of her undergarments, but she didn't break the kiss. Then Peggy's finger slowly sneaked past the cotton and she felt a single finger caressing her with a feather-like touch. She moaned unashamed this time, against Peggy's lips, and her hips tried to follow her. She was ready, oh she could feel how incredibly ready she was, and she needed Peggy to touch her now, to take her now, like this, still straddling her on the sofa where anyone could easily walk into them.

Peggy dipped lower, firmer, wetting her fingertip and gliding back up to circle her clit. Angie felt like she was on fire, like she could come from a few strokes, but she didn't get to because then Peggy entered her slowly, with ease. She felt her body go rigid, adjusting to her presence. Their position was odd, probably not exactly comfortable for Peggy's wrist, but Angie felt her hips cant against the other woman's hand slowly at first, then taking a faster rhythm. She arched her back in pleasure, her grip on Peggy's shoulder the only thing keeping her from falling backwards into the coffee table, as the thrust against her lover with more force seeking her pleasure with loud moans that now filled the room along the music from the radio.

Peggy's left hand was on her hips, guiding her, but her eyes were fixed on her face in rapture.

Angie was so close, she just needed...

“More” she muttered breathlessly “I need more Peg”

The other woman happily complied, one finger joining the first in fucking her to oblivion. Angie cried out, the rhythm of her hips becoming more erratic and her grip on Peggy's shoulder tighter. Then she felt the palm of Peggy's hand slamming against her clit with each thrust: the angle was awkward and she was pretty sure she was hurting her wrist, but she didn't care at the moment, all she could think of was the booming pleasure exploding behind her eyelids. Her orgasm hit her hard, bright and oh so amazing.

“Oh Peg”, she cried out.

She felt herself go boneless, but Peggy's strong arms enveloped her, bringing her to rest with her head on Peggy's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a long moment, panting and clinging to each other. Angie felt the fog in her brain begin to dissipate and let herself fall on the sofa cushion, raising her eyes to meet Peggy's warm gaze.

“Feelin' any better about the crappy day, English?” she joked giggling by herself.

“Feeling splendid, love. How about you?”

“Never better. But now take me to bed, I had plans before you decided to divert my original intent, y'know?”

“A firm resolve, darling, a firm resolve. Let's go upstairs so you can show me.”

They both laughed.

 


End file.
